Mean Guys
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: Roxas starts a new school as a total looser. However after meeting a certain redhead who happens to run the school, his life begins to change, but with this new life comes the world of the mean guys, and him ditching his old friends. On top of this his family is breaking apart and he wonders if this is the right way, or just living the fast life and getting burned. Multiple couples


Mean Guys Chapter one

A/N - Hi everyone, another fanfic, I thought of the idea when I was walking from school thinkin hey there's mean girls let's make it mean guys, and thus the story was born. This is very loosley based on mean girls, a couple of references but tons of drama couples and different plot. I just wanted to put a first chapter up and see if people wanted me to continue though it may not be a regular as Intersex, (also this fic has nothing to do with that one). Anyways sorry for rambling I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters, and enjoy

The start to my new school was pretty shit, my dad was drunk on the couch, and he's the reason we even moved in, the first place as he lost his old job, and my mum was making this day seem like I was five or something. I just about had it so I grabbed her pre made pack lunch out of courtesy and headed to school (by walking as I was early). I didn't know what to expect, but as I got there it just looked like an ordinary large high school. To think I went to best school in Radiant Garden to go to a mediocre school in Twilight Town. I headed to the receptionists office, to see what I should do, and she very unhelpfully shoved me a timetable and journal with my name on it. I wasn't even sent to the head teacher, to get a welcome. I was just told by the receptionst to take my time table and head to my lesson. It then hit me that I was alone in a school with hundreds of kids, and I didn't know my way around. I know I didn't even want to go to this school but, I was probably going to make a fool of myself getting lost for ages and arriving so late that the next lesson has started, and looking like a fool was not one of my aims. The receptionist had now started doing her nails so she didn't look like she would help at all. I sighed and walked dejectedly through the corridors, when I saw someone walking right next to me, God knows for how long. My insticntive thought was what a sight! He had this unmissable red hair that looked like a firework gone wrong, in my view, peircing emerald eyes with tattos under them to finish them off, a slender build with hips a bit like a chick, and I hate to admit it everything was topped off with an irrisistable smile. It was like the seductive or endicing kind of smile where you only wanted more, and didn't want to forget. He then eyed me up and down as if he was either sussing me out or checking me out, I wasn't too sure. As I had never been in a situation quite like this, my face went pink, worst of all this guy started laughing, yes laughing. Good job Roxas I muttered to myself your first day and already you have humiliated yourself in front of a stranger.

"Hey" he said with a smooth deep tone "I haven't seen a pretty boy like you here before"

"Yeah " I muttered sheepishly " I'm new here"

"Awesome"

"My name is Roxas" I said trying to keep my cool. If there was anything I wanted to do here it was to make friends, as I didn't really have any at my old school, so maybe being nice may do me some good.

"Nice name, nice name" he said

I didn't know why the fuck I was behaving like this, however in the middle of my ineternal battle he brought his index finger to under my chin, and brought his face close to mine"

"I'll call you Roxy, how do like that?" he smirked. I froze not understanding or clearly getting what was going on and I still didn't even know his name. He then brought his face to my ear, making me blush harder and it was so damn obvious.

"The name's Axel, got it memorised" he said tapping my cheek lightly. He then turned and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving just as lost as I was before but more confused.

I knew I was going to be very late for class

Fortunatley I found my class shortly after and according to my timetable I had maths with a teacher called Mr Strife. As I walked in I saw a young blonde male sitting at the front of the class reading a playboy magizine, allowing the class to do fuck all. I headed to him, assuming he was the teacher and asked him what I should do.

"Er excuse me, are you the teacher?"

"Yeah, just find a seat and they'll tell you what to do"

"Who?"

"The students of course. Look its your fault that you're late, and I'm not repeating myself, so sit down and work" He replied not taking his eyes off the magizine.

I was livid. Why this shit attitude? I don't care if this teacher hates me after this but I'm definetly gonna give this teacher a piece of my mind.

"Well for your fucking information I'm new here, and I think you're teaching is fully unprofessional, especially you reading a porn magizine in our presencce. Instead of you reading this shit, why don't you actually teach!"

The class fell silent, and I realised everyone had heard my outburst, loads of eyes were focused at me, and I looked towards Mr Stife who glared at me for a moment, but then went back to his magizine.

"Class this is a a new student. Make him feel at home" there was a cruel sarcasm in the tone of his voice like he was secrectly taking me into the lion's den to be devoured. I then decided to take a spare seat at the back, however as I walked there, some idiot of a guy tripped me up making me land on my face. The class started laughing and I looked up to see a boy with black hair and golden eyes smirking at me, but unlike the guy I met in the hallway this was more sadistic.

"Yep definetly a looser" he said slyly

I ignored him and proceded walking, but as I looked at people I knew I'd already made a bad name for myself. I sighed; this was proably gonig to be the worst year of my life, and after watching all those high school movies what happeend to the loosers wasn't pretty at all. At the back of the class seat next to me was a raven haired girl with bright blue eyes, she smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay"

She actually made me smile a little "Thanks, my name is Roxas by the way"

"Xion" she replied

Then a guy with spiky brown hair sitting in front of me turned to my direction. "I'm Sora, good friend of Xion" He said cheerfully

"Is school normally like this?" I asked

"Well not maths" Xion said "Mr Strife is in a bad mood as he just broke up with his girlfriend"

"Oh, well that's a surprise"

"Yeah but it's no big deal. It happens all the time" Sora replied "Anyway welcome to Twilight High"

"If you're lost or need anything, Sora and I are more than happy to help" Xion said

"Thanks" I replied. At least there were some nice people here, but my guessings were that these guys were probably the outcasts or loosers, as they were the only ones talking to me. But I felt bad for downsizing them, as they were very nice.

"Hey do you have English next?" Xion asked

I checked my timetable and saw that I did, so nodded and she smiled back

"That's awesome!" Sora said, "If no one has shown you around yet, we can, like at break"

"Only if you want to" Xion muttered. "I'm not going to sugar coat it but we are not really people you want to hang out with if you want to become popular or even be noticed"

"Its no problem, I've probably messed up already so it doesn't matter"

And this was true. I'd rather spend my time with worthwhile real people, than fake idiots like the bitch that tripped me up.

But where was Axel in all this, if he's friends with Sora and Xion, that might not be bad as he seems nice, but somewhat perverted.

Sora and Xion brought their hands to me simultaneously.

"Friends?" They asked

"Friends" I replied

Sora and Xion were really helpful in showing me around the school, as no one else seemes to care, and the lessons with them were pretty good, as we were all in the same classes. At lunch time they took me to the cafeteria, which was totally jam packed

"The cafeteria!" Sora exlained

"The greatest people you will ever meet" Xion said sarcatiscally

I nodded and we took a table at the very end of the room. I was happy now that mum had packed me a pack lunch, as I was slightly indimidated by the vast amount of people, and did not want to embarrass myself, getting cafeteria food, especially on my first day.

"You brought a pack lunch, smart move". Sora said taking his out of his bag and Xion doing the same.

"The amount of people that have had cafeteria food thrown at them for no reason is countless, if you stay hidden and bring your own, its less likey to occur...we known from our own experience" Xion muttered

"Anyway let's give you the lowdown on the kids at this school." Sora said excitedly

"Over there" Sora said pointing to a table of random people one with orange hair and headphones,

"They're the emo kids or dram kids, any way they're kind of weird and overemotional"

"But they're kind of popular, well Shiki and Neku are anyway" Xion said

"Over there with that hot chick with the blue hair, the Successfuls, not just smart but cool too" Sora continued.

What was really helpful was that they filled me in on literally everything, whos who and how they were ranked.

Apparently we were the Nobodies.

"Finally we come to" Sora said

"The Somebodies" Xion said menacingly

"The people everyone wants to be, the trendsetters" Xion said

"The unforgetables" Sora followed

That over there is Riku Kurayami, the richest kid in school" Xion said pointing to a tall siver haired boy with a prada bag.

"He has two cars, a black Mercedes and a Ferrari"

"What ? Are you serious?" I asked what kind of 17 year old has a Ferrari I thought

"For real Riku sets all the trends in this school, if he's wearing it its in fashion " Sora said rolling his eyes "he's like the fricken fashion police"

"That guy who tripped you up" Sora said pointing to the same raven haired boy

"Vanitas" Xion said coldly "The dickhead of the dickheads"

"He's like the guy you have to get through to even attempt to join the larger group of the populars" Sora said

"I heard he killed a dog, with his bare hands, he's that bad, and kid you don't want to be messing with" Sora continued

"And evil takes it place in human form"

"Axel" Both Sora and Xion said in unison

"He's teen royalty, and he can dictate wheather your life is to be a bliss or hell. Axel runs this school, the girls want him and the boys envy him, but I don't see it" Sora muttered

"That's not the point, the thing is Roxas is that he's bad news and you should proably stay clear of him" Xion replied

I nodded but I was still in complete shock, the most popular guy in school, spoke to me, and it just brought me back to that smile, why was I even thinking about this? I was pretty surprised however on who the somebodies were, I expected them to all be girls with bitchy attitudes and slutty outfits, so that made things interesting. Just as I was about to take a bite of my sandwhich, I noticed Xion and Sora's face paling, I turned around to see Riku standing in front of me, and gave a smile, I don't know if it was genuine, but I gave one back.

"Hey" he said, his voice was clear and cool kinda like ice "Axel said he wanted to invite you over for lunch, you in?" he said pointing towards the table in the middle of the cafeteria, where I saw Axel, smirking directly at me once again.

I paused in shock. I knew whatever decision I made, would change my school life forever.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry it's kinda long. Please tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. Please fave follow and review and see what happens next. Roxas' life will be explained in more detail later on, and any contrastive criticism is fine too :D and sorry for any grammatical errors, if there are any.


End file.
